User talk:CQ
"Is there anybody out there?" -- CQ 20:16, 14 June 2006 (UTC) :Hi CQ, welcome, and thanks for your note. You are right, the Ecovillage Wiki hasn't exactly taken off. However, there are folks who are using it regularly. They seem to prefer anonymity and have only recently had a link from the main page. I saw your entries about Dogwood Ecovillage and OzoneFarm. Very interesting. Perhaps we should re-structure the main page and community portal so that there is a central location that ties things together. Michael Hale has done some work on the wiki in the past and seems to still be active. Perhaps you and he should talk. Good luck with your ventures. Ceres 01:47, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ::Well, it could take off at any time. I've been thinking of starting an article on "sustainable shopping." That might draw some folks in. The point about restucturing the front pages has merit. I'm willing to work on that. Michael 02:01, 18 June 2006 (UTC) Improvements Hey CQ, loved your additions to the wiki. The pic you added on the Community portal was a nice touch. We need to improve the main page too. Any thoughts? Michael 07:49, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Lots of them! See Ecovillage Wiki for an overview. CQ 05:56, 20 September 2006 (UTC) New stuff CQ: You asked about categories. As you will glean from my user page, my role here is primarily one of mediation. I'm a bureaucrat, but not a developer. You might want to contact Angela over at Wikia. She is one of the developers. As to your work on ghost main page for the Ecovillage Wiki: great idea. STRONG WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! Ceres 15:52, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Who was that masked man? Hey CQ, where did you go? You were doing all kinds of interesting things on this wiki, but you seem to have de-materialized. Or did you just ride on to the next town? Michael 19:08, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Of course, the other possibility at this time of year is that you may be taking a bit of a vacation. Michael 15:04, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, Hi Michael. I'm still around, but been offline and on the road for a few days. Mostly I work on Wikipedia, and I'm still catching things up there. I'll try to get back "over here" to the Wikia world shortly. Thanks for keeping the ball rolling! CQ 18:52, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :::I've commented on your additions—most particularly, on your suggested revamp of the main page, which I like. There were a couple of questions to be worked out though. Care to step back in? Michael 14:49, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Back, but very limited time and lots of pressure to make money. Got any? Throw it in the Community chest if you can spare some change. Thanks! CQ 16:28, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Hey I've been away for the past two months. Away? How is it one can be away from a virtual space (you may well ask). Well, Charlie, life does sometimes sneak up on one and the life/death continuum intervenes. Which is exactly what happened. I'm glad to note that you're still here. We have a new contributor: Russ Purvis from Kakwa Ecovillage in Northern BC. Russ is a friend, and is connected to GEN, so you might want to say hey to him. Michael 08:27, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :Hi Charlie! Looks like things are happening again with the Wiki...good on you! There appears to be some interest in having an ENC (Ecovillage Network of Canada) Forum or discussion area. I'm not sure everyone wants to be totally public yet. It has to do with funding, survival, etc. But once things are established I would like to see a totally open Forum. :What do you think?Russ Purvis 22:43, 11 December 2006 (UTC) Questions Hi Charlie! Thanks for pointing out the Forum template;it was easy to add the link on the Main Page for ENC. #Why can't I log in consistently and go to my preferences, or even change pages within the wiki with a single login? instead it makes me login multiple times or the worst it welcomes me, says I'm logged in, but won't recognize the login! #On the preferences, how does the language button work? I'm afraid to change from English at his point, but does it change everything ( all ads etc) to French for example? Thanks!--Russ 04:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Link added I added a link to the discussion on ENC under the GEN heading. That was before I discovered that Russ had already added it under "forums." Given the importance of the matter, I doubt that having it in two places will be overkill, but feel free to correct me as needed. Michael 18:31, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Hey again Been gone (oceans away) through February and March. Return to find not much changed. Literally! I just noticed that the main page is stuck with the date for 10 April. Now that was a pretty good day in history, but it leaves the impression that not much is happening around here. Umm, well, we won't go there, will we. I will try to raise you over at Wikipedia. Perhaps we should either: a) maintain the dating function more actively (you could show me what to do and I could assist), or b) take down that feature. What do you think? Michael 21:53, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Ecovillage of the Month for July My vote would be for EcoReality. There is now a link to their website (a wiki) from our Main Page. Looks like they are doing some interesting things. Michael 18:12, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Ecoville 2007 Hi Charley, I am one of the organizers (albeit a minor one) of EcoVillage Conference 2007. It will take place in Chicago November 9-11. I am interested in using ecovillage wiki for the Conference Planning, as well as the Conference itself. Will you be there? What nodes/templates should I be aware of? What is the starting point you would suggest. Do you have any other suggestions? I would like to use this as an introduction to my ecovillage projects, as well as introduce the conference attendees to the wonders of wiki. Feel free to send me email at treywedge@gmail.com -Thanks, Trey :Yes indeed! I 'll put an announcement on the Main Page. • CQ 16:43, 23 October 2007 (UTC) THD Hi, I've had a series of emails from a person saying they are the owner of Turkey Herding Deer and complaining about being mentioned here. Apparently, they are not happy with the wiki showing where the place is, or the whole eco-concept by the sound of it. I'm not really sure what's going on, because the stuff online doesn't fit with the complaints by email, but as a precaution I've deleted the pages until they can be reviewed. Please let me know if you have more insight into all this. Regards -- sannse (talk) 10:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :That person would be a former friend of mine. She's bitter about everything and never really understood the concept. Don't fret about the deletions. Thanks. 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC)